Noid
Noid is a animated duelist and second duelist created by JoyStick. She is a brown stick figure/animated sprite with blue hair, green eyes, and a giant scar over her right eye. She was a gold ranked duelist in season 2. Background Noid grew up with three siblings. Her older brother Nova and her older sister Nichole and the middle sister Noel. Noid was in the youngest. Nova was the ultimate swordsman, his blade could obliterate mountains, and slice moons, Nichole was an Archer and fencer, she was elegant in battle, and with a bow, her rapier could pierce through walls and shields as if they were butter. Noel was a warlock, and an amazing strategist, she knew spells that could decimate entire lands, she knew exactly where her opponent was going to be next because she had the eye of Helios, she could see into the future. All four siblings had their own markings Novas was Power, Nichole's was Promise, and Noels was Guardian. From what you would expect from older siblings you'd think they'd bring her hopes down, but they were the opposite. They encouraged Noid to defeat her father one day. At the age of an five Noid completed the Labyrinth in a mere three days, her siblings Jaw dropped not just because she survived, she past the traps and killed the monsters inside, even the Minotaur and Hydra. When she reached the age of 12 she trained with the Amazons, and Athena. She learned how to survive, defend herself even more. However, Nova became worried for Noid, he stood in front of her as she was about to head to the mortal world. "If you want to go to the mortal realm, you need to defeat me first" said Nova with a calm expression, but inside he was hurting, he never wanted to hurt Noid. As Nova knocked Noid down every time, she got back up. Noid made a vow to stop Ares's reign of terror. She fought and lost to Nova for three days straight. Nova knew her spirit would not burn out. He was so worried for Noid, but he could not keep her back. Nova walks away from the gate saying as he walks "you'd better get stronger by the time you get back here" then he vanished. Noid stood up with her head held high. She walks to the gates as they open automatically. Athena looked at her as she passed through the gate. "Be strong. little warrior." Noid travels the world of Cier looking to improve her skills so that she may finally face-off against the tyrant that is her father "Ares the god of war". Noid left the delta faction temporarily leaving feral(a close friend) in charge. noid returns from her war with athena with more power and more weaknesses. however this means nothing to her. she now comes back to battle more duelists and get more recruits for her faction. As she returns she brings back "Miles son of Hermes" and her apprentice "Tuli". Noid comes back to cier warning her friends that a storm is coming. Ares was on his way soon. Weapons/Abilities Olympian Plasma Plasma that can only be controlled and conjured by certain demigods. Noid's plasma is electric based. Weapon Galaxy The ability to summon weapons of her own design by using her plasma to conjure them. However, she must follow a few conditions in order to summon the weapons she chooses. She can also use this ability to copy other opponents weapons and add a copy to her arsenal. Battle Axe/Spear Mix No conditions are required to summon this weapon. This weapon used to be Noid's axe. They were destroyed during her time with Athena. However, they were then rebuilt into a stronger weapon. one that can morph into a spear. Poseidon's Daggers Her opponent must be faster than her and must have a weapon larger than her or the weapon she carries to summon this weapon. Swifter than the wind, her daggers were forged from Poseidon's crown. Athena's Shield Her opponent must be firing projectiles and must have more than one weapon for her to summon this weapon. Before Noid went back to dueling, Athena gave her a magic shield, which Noid then added her own plasma to the weapon. The shield comes with its own sword that used to belong to Ares back in his younger years. Zeus's Eagle Gauntlets Her opponent must have no weapons.(powers don't count) and must be using his/her own fists for her to summon this weapon. Gauntlets from Zeus himself. Zeus despises Ares and all of his bloodline. But he despises Ares himself even more. After catching word that one of Ares's young(Noid) was plotting to kill him, he felt like lending a hand to Noid. So he turned two of his eagles into gauntlets. Perfect for bashing shields and steel. Personality Slightly childish, somewhat arrogant, prideful, merciful(she dislikes killing), always willing to fight but she fights for a reason. Battles vs Pyro vs Criss vs Line vs Abbigail vs Loyld vs Mute vs Secondary }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=7615 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Female